Your Body is a Wonderland
by CJtheCregg
Summary: Syl and Krit take an overnight trip to a hotel..... use your imagination :D


Title: Wonderland  
  
Author: Jacey925  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Syl and Krit take time out at a hotel. Not amazingly graphic, cause while I LOVE to read smut, I ain't so good at writing it :D  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Song belongs to John Mayer. Characters are Syl and Krit from Dark Angel.  
  
Dedication: Cause no matter what happens, she always reads my fics, and always tells me whether they're any good. Plus, if it wasn't for her, all my fic's would be Buffy or Max and Logan *shudder* - For Lexie :D  
  
A/N: I seem to often suffer from a lack of reviews.. The reality is, I'm gonna keep writing whether I get the reviews or not. but it's nice to have some encouragement. So please, I review nearly all the fics I read. just a few words.. It'd be nice :D ~J  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//We got the afternoon,  
  
You got this room for two,  
  
One thing I've left to do,  
  
Discover me,  
  
Discovering you.//  
  
//One mile to every inch of,  
  
Your skin like porcelain,  
  
One pair of candy lips and,  
  
Your bubblegum tongue.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He swung the hotel room door open, and let her enter before him. She smiled at him, and ran her hand down the side of his face. 'This was a great idea....' she murmured to him.  
  
He smiled, and took her by the hand, kicking the door shut behind them.  
  
Her eyes shifted from where she was looking around the room, back to his face. She lifted a hand and brought it around, behind his neck. Pulling his face towards him, she kissed him hard, running her tongue over his lips, before delving in, and bringing him closer.  
  
He let out a sigh, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her - still half wrapped around him, mouths still attached, towards the bed. He moved away slightly, catching his breathe and grinned at her, before turning his attention to her neck.  
  
As he alternated between kissing and slight biting, she titled her head, giving him even more access. He smiled into her skin, and moved his mouth up to her ear, and whispered quietly, "Love you kitten."  
  
She smiled, but continued unbuttoning his shirt, "Love you too"' she murmured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Cause if you want love,  
  
We'll make it,  
  
Swim in a deep sea,  
  
Of blankets,  
  
Take all your big plans,  
  
And break 'em,  
  
This is bound to be a while.//  
  
//Your body is a wonderland,  
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
  
Your body is a wonderland.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stumbled towards the bed, items of clothing dropping as they made their way across the room.  
  
His hands reached up, from where they'd been running over her almost bare back, to the front clasp of her bra. Strangely, he paused, and looked at her, as if questioning her. 'Can I?' his eyes asked.  
  
In response, she put her hand on the back of his head, fingers sliding in the strands of dark hair, and kissed him, deeply.  
  
He fumbled with the clasp slightly, before letting yet another item of clothing, drop to the floor, completely unwanted.  
  
Soon, they were a tangled heap on the bed, clothing scattered, and sheets twisting around their limbs, as they kissed frantically.  
  
He smiled to him self, thinking, that if anyone would have seen this scene, they would have thought that it was rushed. urgent. like they would never see each other again. Then he grunted, there better not be anyone seeing this scene.  
  
She lifted her head, and looked at him, her blue eyes confused and clouding over.  
  
He shook his head, 'Don't worry baby, I was just thinking.'  
  
She nodded and grinned at him, pulling his face back to hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face,  
  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase,  
  
You tell me where to go and,  
  
Though I might leave to find it,  
  
I'll never let your head hit the bed,  
  
Without my hand behind it.//  
  
//You want love?  
  
We'll make it,  
  
Swim in a deep sea,  
  
Of blankets,  
  
Take all your big plans,  
  
And break 'em,  
  
This is bound to be a while.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I wonder,' he thought to himself, as he ran his tongue across her stomach, and watched her laugh at him, 'If anyone has ever tasted this good before.'  
  
The taste was indescribable. The way that her mouth felt and tasted.. Like a cherry lifesaver.. Yet sweet and sour at the same time. He laughed inside his head, 'Like Tabasco sauce and cherry syrup mixed together..... I must try that afterwards.' He thought.  
  
'In fact...' he said to him self, 'That'd be nice over ice cream... Or over her.' His thoughts were soon broken off, by her mouth claming his once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Your body is a wonderland,  
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
  
Your body is a wonderland.//  
  
//Damn baby,  
  
You frustrate me,  
  
I know you're mine, all mine, all mine  
  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He woke slowly, and opened his eyes, to see her wide blue eyes looking down at him. She had her chin resting in the palm of her hand, and her hair was falling in a sheet... Covering half of her face.  
  
He reached up and took a strand of her hair between his fingers. 'I love the colour of your hair.' He whispered to her. It's like.. wheat.'  
  
She grinned at him, and rolled her eyes, 'Oh-so-romantic.' She muttered, and then laughed, 'I love you hair..' she said, running her hand through it, 'It's like...' she trailed off, and looked thoughtful, as if searching for a word.  
  
He looked up at her and smirked, 'Chocolate?' he suggested.  
  
She shook her head, 'Nah, I was thinking more along the lines of.... mud.'  
  
He gasped and pretended to look hurt. 'Mud?!!?' he said, rolling over so that his back was to her.  
  
She laughed at him again, and he rolled back over, loving that he could get her to laugh like that. She smiled gently at her, and cupped her chin in his hand. Bringing her closer, so that she was hovering over his body, he whispered against her lips, 'Hey Syl.'  
  
She smiled, kissing him and then saying 'Hey Krit.'  
  
'Love you.' He replied.'  
  
'Love you too.' She murmured, 'Now kiss me!'  
  
He grinned against her mouth, and muttered 'Your wish is my command.' And kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Your body is a wonderland,  
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
  
Your body is a wonderland,  
  
Your body is a wonderland.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
